Private Time
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Batman visits Flash in the infirmary after the main events of Eclipsed. Implied FlashxBatman Oneshot R


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Justice League. If I did, I would make another movie, though (HINT HINT)

I just felt like writing a really short oneshot, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I wanted to put it up here because I live for reviews. Pathetic, but true. So please review! Nicely! This takes place directly after the events of Eclipsed (i think that's the name, i kinda forgot it while i was writing, but that doesn't matter. the episode with the snake things) and before the press conference. OBVIOUSLY: spoilers for Eclipsed. Wondered how Batman figured Flash's identity out, and Flash being unconscious is a good time to find out.

_PRIVATE TIME_

Batman stared at his still form. His chest heaved slightly up, then down, but other then that, there was no movement in the Scarlett speedster. When he had found the distress call, Batman immediately demanded to be brought to the watchtower. Superman had explained briefly what had occurred. Apparently, an ancient species had infested Diana, and the rest of the league besides Flash. Alone, Flash had had to fight all of them, with no back-up. Because of some stupid Bruce Wayne business, Batman hadn't been available. Although Superman assured him that there would have been nothing he could have done, Batman still felt guilty, although he didn't admit it. Flash had been unconscious for a few hours now, and Superman offered him some private time with the young hero. Apparently, the man of steel knew him well enough to know that he wanted to monitor him, and to watch over him, without the company of the other league members. In fact, after Batman thanked him with a curt nod, and agreed to see Flash, he asked that Superman not tell the others that he visited him. Especially not Flash.

He had entered about ten minutes before, and then he sat onto the metal chair that John, the Green Lantern, had been sitting in for the past hour, apologizing for something he couldn't control. The entire league had fought against Flash, and somehow, he had survived, without using force, and only defending himself. Superman revealed that he had been vaguely aware of what was happening. He saw through his eyes, but nothing had connected. His memory had been foggy, but he recalled seeing Flash on the floor, screaming his brains out in an effort to reach Batman. He remembered him falling to the floor after he shot him with his eyes. Batman was never very good at comforting anyone, and Superman was no exception. While Clark went on about how he was in the wrong, that he was at fault, he remained silent.

And he had been quiet when he spotted John in the room.

"Oh." The hero muttered, standing. "You want to see him?" Batman didn't respond, and John understood. "Okay. I have to go anyway. J'onn wants to check us over and make sure there aren't any pieces of rock still somewhere on us, just not physically touching us." Batman nodded understandingly.

"Thanks." he said in the monotone baritone voice he was known for. John nodded, then left.

"Hi, Flash." Batman said awkwardly, slipping into the chair. The prone figure shifted slightly, and Batman nearly leapt out of his seat, his calm reflexes lost. But Flash wasn't awake. Batman sighed heavily. "If you're awake and just messing around with us..." There was no quiet chuckle that emanated from the speedster, and that both relaxed Batman, and put him on edge. Flash had been through a lot...he had done more then most people could boast. He had beaten the Justice League , and run to the sun, in half of a day. Batman himself couldn't say he'd done that. He smirked. He guessed Flash was the only one...

Batman muttered to himself for a few minutes before deciding. He stalked to the video cameras he had had installed and shut them off. He then walked to the door and locked it, making sure no one would be able to see inside. He then walked quietly to the hospital bed, and to the patient. Without a word or a noise, he pulled back the mask and revealed a young man.

Batman stared at him. He silently took a camera from his belt and took a picture for later, so he could find him and discover his identity. Flash was a kid. _Well, not a kid, _Batman reminded himself. But he looked like one. He looked between eighteen and twenty-two. He had light red hair that was cropped slightly below his ears. He had freckles beneath his closed eyes, that nearly melted into his tanned skin. Batman stared at him for a moment longer, the mask tight in his hands. The eyes on the face flickered open.

"Bats?" The young man whispered. "That you?" It was a strange feeling to hear Flash's voice come from this teen's mouth, but Batman hid his surprise, and smug look at finally getting him without a mask. He was the fastest man alive, and hard to keep still, without drugs, if you wanted to know his secret.

"Yes." He kept his voice under control. If all went well, Flash would fall asleep before he noticed he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Morning." The kid breathed, then smiled weakly. "Get my call?"

"Sorry I was late." Batman replied. He himself didn't know whether he was making a cynical statement, or whether it was a half-hearted attempt at a joke. Flash saw it as the latter, and smiled.

"'s 'kay." He looked like he was teetering on the edge of consciousness. "So... you here to give me a get well card?" He asked softly, his eyelids already drooping as he began to fall asleep.

"No. Just... checking in on you." Flash smiled slightly.

"Cause I'm so cute? I _am_ devilshly handsome, am I not?" He questioned with a smirk, and before he fell asleep, managed, "They say redheads have more fun then blonds."

"Who?" Batman asked, with a hint of a smirk of his own. Had Flash known the mask was off the entire time?

"Me, and a few other redheads..." Flash replied. His breathing stilled, and then soft snoring began. Batman chuckled under his breath as he slid the mask back onto his face. Batman walked slowly over to the camera, and turned it back on. He stalked to the door, where, on the other side, he knew the others were waiting to enter. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping form of the Flash.

"And yea. You are." He said with a thin smile. When he left the room, Superman was grinning from ear to ear. Batman sent him a glare. There were times when he really hated the Man of Steel. He walked faster to pass him.

"You're welcome," Superman called to him as the others in the group filed into the room. Batman didn't respond. He would have gotten private time with Flash either way. He would have made sure of it.

* * *

Thanks for reading that! Just wanted to try it, and PLEASE tell me if it was good!! Tell me whats wrong with it, too, but nicely, because bad reviews make me sad, and then i break out the ice cream and soap operas. BTW, sorry if you didn't like it! But thanks for trying to read it!


End file.
